


Grocery shopping

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Coulson go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/) at the request of [aggravatedporpoise](http://aggravatedporpoise.tumblr.com/).  
> May write a sequel to this tomorrow, we'll see.

"Why are we doing this again?" Clint whined.

"Because neither of us have had a decent meal in weeks, and we actually have access to a kitchen here. We have to take advantage of that, plus I don't know about you, but I miss homemade food on the road." They were picking out a cart, about to go grocery shopping in the biggest super market Coulson had ever seen.

"Okay, but I'll warn you. I can't cook. At all."

"You just let me handle that, now, what do you like?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

"That's not the proper way to shop for groceries."

"Have I ever done anything the proper way in my life?"

"I suppose your way is fun, too."

"That's the spirit!" Clint practically skipped to the first aisle. "Nothing but bread and bagels here, carbs are boring."

"Boring, but necessary." Coulson explained as he picked out a loaf of wheat bread.

"Wheat bread?"

"I thought you didn't want bread?"

"But, _wheat bread_?"

Coulson wasn't sure whether to laugh or roll his eyes, so he settled for both. "Would you prefer white bread?"

"Yes, please." Clint beamed like an indulged puppy. Which, Coulson decided, he rather was. The next aisle was filled floor to ceiling with boxes and boxes of cereal. Clint's eyes got big. "I. Want. Them. All."

"No."

"But!"

"No."

"Want!"

"You can have cereal anytime, we're here to get something we can cook."

"But I like cereal!"

Clint gave Coulson the big eyed, pouty lipped look he knew Phil could never resist. Finally he gave in. "You can get _one_."

"Yes!" Clint gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and began searching for the perfect one. He eventually settled on one that was coated with sugar. Coulson was sure it held no nutritional value whatsoever, but if it made Clint happy, it was worth it.

Next they found the canned goods aisle. Coulson began picking out specific things he knew he wanted to include in tonight's dinner. Clint watched him in silence until he put a can of corn in the cart.

"Ew."

"I thought you liked corn?"

"Yeah, real corn. Sweet corn, fresh from the fields, boiled to perfection, and slathered in butter. This," he picked up the can and shook it for emphasis, "is not corn."

"Well it's just going in the stew so you'll barely taste it anyway."

"I do love stew."

"I remember. Hopefully, though, it will be better than the last stew we had." They both laughed.

The last stew they had was made with flying squirrel meat that Clint had shot and Coulson had roasted when they were stuck in Russia without rations.

"I don't know, I think everything tastes better when you kill it yourself." Clint said gleefully.

Coulson shook his head. "Sometimes you scare me just a bit."

"Oh, you like it." Clint said, treating him to another kiss on the cheek.

Coulson certainly couldn't deny it.

Somehow, they managed to escape the store without buying too much of it. Aside from the cereal, Clint had convinced Coulson to but oreo cookies, goldfish crackers, ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. "For dessert," he explained with a wink.

When they got back to the condo where they were staying for the week Coulson put Clint to work, pealing vegetables and putting what they weren't using right away into the fridge. Before too long wonderful smells were beginning to permeate the air.

"When will it be done?" Clint asked impatiently.

"In ten minutes or so. I promise it'll be worth the wait."

Clint laughed. "I can relate," he said, smacking Coulson playfully on the ass.

Finally, it was all finished, and they sat down to the best meal they could remember eating. They both went back for seconds, then thirds, and emptied most of the pots and pans they'd used.

Later, they were just about passed out in bed, too exhausted and full to do anything else. "Whatever happened to dessert?" Coulson asked, poking Clint in the belly.

Clint groaned. "I'm too full, don't even mention food again tonight. Tomorrow though, definitely."

"Deal. Glad we did this?"

"God, yes. We should ask for places with kitchens more often."

"I couldn't agree more." Coulson turned off the light and they curled up for the best food coma sleep they'd ever had.


End file.
